


I Feel It Too

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Voe/Tai/Hennix, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics) Compliant, though Ben and Poe are sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Celebrating the Festival of Green leads to a memorable kiss.
Relationships: Hennix/Tai/Voe (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	I Feel It Too

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pubs and Bars
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Happy in-two-days St. Patrick’s Day, everyone!

The cantina was pretty nice-looking, at least for cantinas. Even as Ben headed in, he couldn’t help but notice that this was one of the few times that you could actually indulge in vices that Jedi would otherwise be scolded for.   
  
“Hennix, I swear if you try and pinch me,” Ben heard Voe saying, “You’ll regret it.”  
  
"Wouldn’t dream of it, Voe,” Hennix said.   
  
Ben good-naturedly rolled his eyes, turned to Poe. “Happy Festival of Green, at any rate,” he said to Poe. “Glad you’re here to deal with this insanity.”  
  
“Hey, no problem. You think that it’s insane?”  
  
Ben laughed. “When the three of them are combined, it’s generally chaos that even the Sith would be scared of.”  
  
Poe smiled. Stars, Ben swore that he’d never get used to that adorable smile.  
  
***  
  
“I didn’t ask,” Poe said, as they sat down with their drinks, “Do I look the part?”  
  
“Very.” Poe looked _pretty_ in green, and Ben envied him. Then again, Poe was pretty in general. Black, curly hair. Bright brown eyes. A smile that could ignite the stars, if Poe so wanted to. Ben would have hated him for looking so good in green (where Ben's own green robes felt too small on him) if Poe wasn't so kind, witty and friendly.   
  
“You look nice too.” Poe’s eyes — was that an appreciative look, for him? Ben couldn’t imagine that would be the case. After all, Ben was nothing special to look at, which was doubly weird considering that both his parents looked like holostars.   
  
“Thanks.” Ben wouldn’t deny that he squeaked, at least a little bit.  
  
Tai gave Ben a sympathetic look in that moment. Silent back-up, all things considered. Force bless Tai, at least.  
  
***  
  
They talked. Of course they did. Hennix was telling Voe and Taî a Quarren variation on the “A guy walks into a bar” joke, and other jokes; the alcohol had gotten him to relax a bit. Voe was smiling, at least, even if Hennix hadn’t gotten the laugh he wanted from her yet.   
  
"He likes them,” Poe remarked.   
  
“Them?” Ben said.   
  
“Voe and Tai. Both. I just have a feeling.”  
  
“Does he?” It did explain a lot, Ben thought. Hennix, trying to impress them both, whether it be accomplishing something or telling a good joke. Hennix, crushing on them both...who would have thought?  
  
Now that Ben thought about it, really, Hennix seemed to feel that same drive to impress that Ben felt around Poe. Neither one of them had touched their drinks. That was all right. Ben had a feeling that doing it sober would have a better outcome anyway.   
  
"Yeah. I know how he feels,” Poe said. “Around...oh, never mind. It’s stupid.”  
  
“It’s okay. I feel it too. For you.”  
  
 _Good one, Solo. Smooth,_ he told himself sarcastically.   
  
“You know,” Ben said, trying to change the subject, “The Jedi Exile was occasionally called the ‘Green Lady’ when people talked about her. Because she wore green robes at Malachor, and had a green lightsaber — ”  
  
“Ben.” Poe said, softly. “You don’t have to change the subject.”  
  
“I’m just scared. That you won’t feel what I do. That I’m an idiot...”  
  
“You’re not. I feel it, Ben. I feel it too.”  
  
Their lips touched, and Ben silently thanked the Force for the gift it had given him.


End file.
